


genji buys hanzo a dolphin stuffed animal

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: autistic hanzo shimada [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Hanzo Shimada, Brotherly Bonding, Gift Giving, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Shimada Brothers, Stim Toys, Stimming, Team Dynamics, autistic characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: genji notices hanzo has a secret love for toys (for stimming purposes, but genji doesn't know that) so buys him some





	genji buys hanzo a dolphin stuffed animal

Genji hummed low in his throat, studying the pile of assorted toys: stuffed animals, trinkets, and other small and unique items. They were spread out along the floor where he sat, taunting him. 

A miniature dolphin caught his eye, and when he picked it up he noted it was soft, filled with something akin to sand. It was a deep blue, and its little eyes were two black beads. 

"What is this?" 

Genji did not startle at Zenyatta's (happy, yet amused) voice, inclining his head to see him hovering close by. 

Genji closed his hand around the dolphin. 

"I did not realize you cared for things like this, Genji," Zenyatta said, settling beside him. 

"I don't," Genji said, placing the dolphin back on the ground, "but, apparently, Hanzo does." 

Zenyatta chuckled. "Truly?" 

Genji shrugged, "I don't have any proof. When we were on our last mission together, we passed the time in a shopping center. I lost him, briefly, and found him in a toy shop." 

"He claimed to just be looking, but I saw that he bought something. A lizard, like this dolphin." 

"And so you want to surprise him?" Zenyatta asked, eye the toys, "This is more than enough. Just the dolphin would have pleased him." 

"I wasn't sure what he'd like so I bought whatever I thought looked cute, but now I have a pile of toys that I can't just give Hanzo," Genji said. 

"Have you spoken to Jesse?" 

Genji scowled, which caught Zenyatta off guard. Jesse McCree was Genji's oldest friend, after all. Were they fighting? 

"My Sparrow, why the face?" he asked, concerned. This was so unlike Genji. 

"I can hardly ask him, because he's joined to Hanzo at the hip," he said. He reached down to knock over a toy dinosaur with his fingers. It was fuzzy, so it didn't make a very satisfying fall. 

"Ah..." Zenyatta understood. 

"Are you jealous, Genji?" Zenyatta asked. "You know Jesse cares about you-" 

"I don't care who Jesse hangs out with!" 

Genji was immediately mortified, eyes wide and mouth open as if to say something. 

Zenyatta stared back, silent. 

"Master, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you," Genji said. He touched Zenyatta's hand, to which the omnic intertwined their fingers. 

"It is quite alright," Zenyatta said, "please, do not feel the need to censor yourself with me." 

Genji entire body relaxed. 

"I am not jealous of Hanzo. I am happy that he has finally made friends at Overwatch," Genji said. 

"You are sad that he has not made friends with you," Zenyatta said. Oh, Genji. 

He ran his hand over Genji's scalp, fingers gliding over the buzzed hair there. "You miss your brother. I understand." 

"He has bonded with the others better than I expected," Genji said, "It is all I wanted for him. To find happiness, forgiveness. He is not the man I knew before. But I do not know this man either, because he refuses to let me." 

"I bought him these...gifts," Genji said, gesturing to them, "And realized, I don't know Hanzo's favorite color anymore. I assumed it was the same, but he has changed. I have changed." 

Genji did not realize he was crying until Zenyatta wiped away the tears. 

"Genji...He will come to you when he is ready," Zenyatta said, "I promise you." 

Genji laughed wetly, "You're more stubborn than Hanzo, sometimes." 

"Impossible," Zenyatta said, before pulling Genji into his arms. He tucked Genji's head into the curve of his neck, one hand resting on the back of his head while the other ran up and down his back. 

"Give him your gifts, speak to Jesse." 

Genji nodded, "I will." 

He let himself sink into the comfort of Zenyatta's embrace first, finding solace there. 

Zenyatta did not stop him, more than willing to allow Genji this moment of peace. 

After a few more minutes, Genji pulled away. 

"I will see later," Genji said, getting to his feet. Zenyatta nodded, staying where he was. 

Genji collected the toys into the bag he brought them in.

"Good luck," Zenyatta said, and Genji pressed his lips to his face plate before leaving. 

He found Jesse in the kitchen searching through the fridge, hat tipped back it was barely on his head. 

Genji stood there, then cleared his throat. "Jesse, stop gorging yourself for a second, I need to talk." 

That sounded too formal. "Nothing serious." 

Jesse removed himself from the fridge, look at Genji curiously. "What's going on?" 

Genji gripped the bag of toys close to his chest. 

"Can we talk in your room?" He asked. Hanzo could walk in at any moment, defeating the whole purpose of talking to Jesse. 

"For something that ain't supposed to be serious, it sounds serious," Jesse said.

Genji raised his eyebrows. 

"Alright," Jesse said, "c'mon." 

Together they headed towards Jesse's room, and once they were inside Genji poured the contents of the bag onto his bed. 

Jesse eyed the pile, completely mystified. He could not, for the life of him, begin to understand their meaning. 

"What...is going on?" 

"Which of these would Hanzo like?" Genji asked, cutting straight to the point. 

"These are for Hanzo?" Jesse asked, examining the toys in question.

"That's the idea," Genji said, "but I don't know which ones he would even want." 

Jesse picked up a foam sheep, then squeezed it in his hand, watching it squish then reform. 

"This, definitely," Jesse said, tossing the sheep at Genji. He contemplated the sheep, then gave it a few squeezes. 

"He likes sheep?" Genji asked. 

"Sheep are fine, but he likes the...squishy-ness...?" Jesse said, "So this too." Jesse grabbed an equally foamy fish. 

"He loves these," Jesse said, showing Genji the dolphin. Genji couldn't fight a grin. 

"Found a bunch of these in his pockets once," Jesse explained, "Mostly the frog ones, so this might be a nice change of pace." 

"Thank you, Jesse," Genji said, collecting the toys Jesse set aside. 

"Hanzo'll appreciate it," Jesse said. 

Genji took a breath, then hesitated. "Jesse?" 

"Genji?" Jesse said, smiling at him. 

"You are a good friend. To me and Hanzo," Genji said, placing a hand on Jesse's shoulder. 

"Well shucks, you're making me blush," Jesse said, "Now, can I get back to the kitchen? I'm starving." 

"Oh, right, of couse," Genji said, "I should find Hanzo, anyway." 

Genji scooped the toys back into the bag and the two of them parted ways. 

It took sometime to find Hanzo, and when he did, Hanzo was actually in Lúcio's room. 

Lúcio's door was open, and his music could be heard down the hall, steady, soothing tones settling over him as he got closer. 

"Hey," Genji said, popping into the room. The sight that met him was a surprise, to say the least. 

Lúcio and Hanzo were sitting on his bed, leaning against each other. His brother was asleep, and Lúcio was typing something on his tablet. 

"Genji, hi!" Lúcio said, still typing. 

"You want Hanzo, right?" he added. 

"Yeah, um. Do you do this often?" Genji asked. 

Lúcio shook his head gently, not to disturb Hanzo. "Not really. He normally listens, gives his opinion, then disappears. But this one knocked him right out." 

"I see," Genji said. He was, confused. 

"Can I steal him from you?" Genji asked. 

"I don't know, he's kind of an amazing cuddler," Lúcio said, "but sure, since you're his brother." 

"Thank you, Lúcio," Genji said, approaching them. 

He tapped Hanzo on the arm. "Hanzo, wake up." He tapped again. "Hanzo." 

Hanzo stirred, eyelids fluttering. "What...?" 

"Lúcio needs his arm back and I have something I wanted to show you," Genji said. 

Hanzo very visibly remembered where he was, sliding away from Lúcio and out of the bed and onto his feet in seconds. 

He acknowledged Genji briefly, before facing Lúcio. "Thank you for sharing your music with me," Hanzo said, "And thank you for letting me sleep on you." The last part was said almost jokingly and with affection.

Lúcio laughed. "Any time, Hanzo, any time." 

"Genji," Hanzo said, nodding in his direction before breezing past him. 

"Bye," Genji said quickly to Lúcio, before following after his brother. He caught up easily. 

"Hanzo, as I was saying-" 

"You had something to show me, I heard you. What is it?" Hanzo asked. 

Genji grabbed Hanzo's arm and he stopped walking, almost instantly. 

Genji then pulled the selected toys from the bag, pushing them at Hanzo, until he accepted them. 

Hanzo's eyes flickered between Genji and the toys several times, hugging them close. 

One hand wrapped around the sheep, thumb pressing into the cheerful face. 

"What is this?" Hanzo asked, sounding unlike himself. Quieter, apprehensive. 

"I saw the lizard you bought," Genji said, "I thought you might like more...of these." 

"You didn't have to-" 

"I wanted to," Genji said, "really."

Hanzo stared at Genji like he never had before, and Genji realized he had never seen him so vulnerable before. So honest, unguarded. 

"Thank you," Hanzo said, finally. 

Then, as if Hanzo was trying to mess with him, he leaned forward and wrapped an arm around him, the other still cradling the toys. 

Genji was frozen, then he returned the gesture, clinging to Hanzo. It had been years since Hanzo hugged him. Even before, Hanzo was very distant, physically. With everyone. 

Hanzo slowly pulled away, and gave Genji one last smile. "I will see you at dinner, then." 

With that, he continued down the hallway, squeezing the sheep methodically as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> this one wasn't as hanzo-centric as the others and he wasn't in it as much just because i'm trying to figure out just what kind of dynamic genji and him have 
> 
> also i like to imagine that genji is comfortable enough with his teammates to go without his face plate sometimes


End file.
